


Perangkap

by fariacchi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Abstract, Alternate Timelines, M/M, Past Future Arc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terperangkap adalah terperangkap. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Karena Sang Badai terperangkap dalam Sang Hujan. Dan itulah yang membuat segalanya berarti demikian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perangkap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Amano Akira. Middle Range (art). No financial advantage gained.
> 
> Previously published on Fanfiction.net (01/22/2011).
> 
> Prompt: "Berhentilah melawan, Gokudera."

> " _When it storms, the rain turns into a downpour."_
> 
> (Katekyou Hitman Reborn! — Target 151)

** **

* * *

Sebelum dirinya sendiri benar-benar menyadari, Gokudera Hayato sudah terperangkap. Dirinya, Sang Badai yang bergerak garang di bawah naungan langit, sudah terperangkap.

Terperangkap tidak bisa begitu saja didefinisikan terjerat, terkunci, atau tertahan.

Terperangkap adalah _**terperangkap**_.

Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Dan itulah yang membuat segalanya berarti demikian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

Pemantik itu menyala—

CLIK.

—lalu mati—

CLIK.

—menyala—

CLIK.

—mati.

Gokudera menghembuskan asap rokoknya perlahan. Keping kehijauannya mengamati asap tipis yang melingkar ganjil dan mengambang di udara. Mengamati, tapi tidak benar-benar menekuri gerakan asap itu. Ketika asap menghilang tertiup udara malam yang masuk dari jendela, Gokudera tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

Karena yang sesungguhnya terpantul di pupilnya bukanlah asap tipis rokok.

Gokudera menyandarkan punggugnya, membiarkan belakang kepalanya bersentuhan dengan dinding berwarna pucat di samping jendela kaca setinggi tubuh yang sedikit terbuka.

Di luar hujan.

Gokudera benci _**hujan**_.

CLIK.

Pemantik lagi—

CLIK.

—menyala—

Menyala.

Dari api yang menari kecil, Gokudera seperti bisa melihat segalanya.

> * * *
> 
> Tersungkur di rerumputan. Penuh luka. Emosi kanak-kanak menguasai diri.
> 
> "Aku mendengarnya—"
> 
> Gokudera mendengarnya.
> 
> "—sebelum kau datang ke Jepang dan bertemu Tsuna, kau adalah serigala kesepian yang tidak mempercayai siapa pun."
> 
> Gokudera tidak mempercayainya.
> 
> "Untuk alasan itu, aku bisa memahami mengapa kau begitu setia pada Tsuna, yang merupakan orang pertama yang membuka hatimu."
> 
> Sudah sejak saat itu? Sejak saat itu.
> 
> "Tapi, jika kau membuka hatimu hanya pada Tsuna—"
> 
> Gokudera menangkap arti kata itu, lebih dari sekedar yang dimengertinya ketika itu.
> 
> "—yang kau lakukan hanya membebani Tsuna."*
> 
> Karena _**itu**_. Karena Gokudera mengerti sesudah mendengar sesuatu yang lain setelahnya.
> 
> "Kau bisa membuka hatimu pada yang lain—"
> 
> Pandangan dalam itu tidak akan bisa dilupakan Gokudera.
> 
> "— _padaku_."
> 
> Sejak saat itu, kan?
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

CLIK.

—mati—

Pemantik mati.

Gokudera seperti tidak merasakan rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya. Yang dirasakannya adalah aroma hujan di luar sana. Hujan yang jauh, yang seharusnya tidak bisa menyentuh dirinya yang terduduk di apartemennya seorang diri.

Hujan yang _**itu**_.

Sudah berapa waktu berlalu sejak segalanya berubah? Sejak Gokudera tidak lagi bisa menjadi Gokudera seperti sebelumnya. Sejak Gokudera _**melihat**_ masa depan. Sejak Gokudera _**merasakan**_ masa depan.

Sekarang Gokudera mengerti, mengapa manusia tidak dianjurkan untuk mengetahui masa depan—

Gokudera merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kertas kumal yang berada di sana dalam waktu yang lama. Keping hijaunya mengamati apa yang tertulis di sana, sesuatu yang hanya dirinya yang bisa membacanya. Sesuatu yang ditulisnya sendiri.

—karena jika sudah tahu, manusia akan tidak lagi berusaha—

Pesan dari dirinya sepuluh tahun mendatang.

—atau mungkin, manusia akan gila mempertanyakan alasan _**segalanya**_.

Gokudera melupakan pemantiknya.

> * * *
> 
> Tersesat di hutan masa depan. Penuh kegelisahan. Pandangan asing yang bertemu.
> 
> "Banyak yang terjadi setelah saat itu…"
> 
> Gokudera ketika itu samar-samar sudah menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukan senyumnya—yang itu sama, meski sedikit berbau kepura-puraan. Bukan cerianya—yang itu sama, meski sedikit berkesan kedewasaan. Bukan pula luka gores di dagunya—yang entah kapan diperolehnya.
> 
> Ada yang berbeda—
> 
> "Gokudera, kau juga."**
> 
> —ya, _**pandangan itu**_.
> 
> Hujan yang sangat deras. Pukulan di pipi. Permintaan maaf yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.
> 
> Malam hari pertama di masa depan. Mendengar getar doa tertahan dari Sang Langit, Gokudera hanya mampu mengepalkan tinju di balik selimut. Untuk sesuatu yang begitu tidak dipahaminya, yang ia tahu hanyalah rasa nyeri di sudut hati.
> 
> Gokudera beranjak keluar pada dini hari, mencoba menemukan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya tak ia mengerti. Kalau menemukan _**sosok itu**_ keluar dari kamarnya dengan sendu, itu bukan salahnya, kan?
> 
> Kamar yang tidak terkunci.
> 
> Tidak banyak niat dalam hati ketika itu. Hanya mencari sesuatu— _apa saja_ —untuk memahami situasi.
> 
> Dan Gokudera tertegun.
> 
> Apakah itu potret dirinya di masa depan? Bersandingan. Terlihat begitu serasi. Mengapa—
> 
> Sandi ciptaannya sendiri menghantam. Dua pigura, satu potret, satu kertas bertuliskan kode huruf. Apa?
> 
> —dia. Mengapa dengan _**dia**_?
> 
> Gokudera teringat, lalu merogoh sakunya. Kertas yang lain, sandi yang berbeda dari yang tertuang di kertas lain. Namun sandi yang sama dengan yang terpajang di pigura itu.
> 
> Apa— _ **kenapa**_ **?**
> 
> Senyum bahagia dirinya di masa depan membuat sesuatu bergolak di dalam diri Gokudera. Berdesir. Pandangan sosok itu seperti menerkamnya dari balik pigura.
> 
> Ketika itu, Gokudera tidak tahu siapa yang bersandar di sisi pintu dan memperhatikan segalanya.
> 
> * * *

Tidak ada pemantik.

Gokudera memutar-mutar kertas di tangannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bisa membaca sandinya. Ia sudah bisa membacanya. Tentu saja—ia _sendiri_ yang membuatnya.

Kenapa?

Untuk satuan ke berapa Gokudera menyuarakan pertanyaan itu di pikirannya?

Gokudera menghembuskan asap rokoknya lagi.

Setelah berusaha tidak memikirkan hal egois di masa depan—hanya karena situasi _saat itu_ sedang genting, dan berusaha menyingkirkan _**sosok itu**_ dari pantulan matanya, Gokudera tiba pada satu kesimpulan.

Segalanya bertambah _buruk_ sejak kembali dari masa depan.

Karena Gokudera selalu butuh berdamai dengan detak jantungnya, dengan aliran darahnya, dan bahkan dengan sepasang bola matanya yang selalu berakhir tidak normal karena sosok itu. Sejak kembali, Gokudera semakin merasa _bukan_ Gokudera.

Dan pandangan dalam itu _**tidak**_ membantunya sama sekali.

Di luar masih hujan.

Gokudera benci _**hujan**_.

Karena sekali ia berdiri di bawahnya, ia akan menjadi _basah_. Karena hujan akan menandainya, dan butuh waktu lama untuk mengeringkan _segalanya_.

Persetan dengan pemantik.

> * * *
> 
> Termenung di hadapan piano. Tumpukan surat-surat. Perpisahan yang semakin dekat.
> 
> Gokudera menekan tuts hitam dengan perlahan, membiarkan satu dentingan tajam menggema di ruangan. Kapan terakhir kali Gokudera menyentuh piano? Piano yang biasanya memberikan lilitan di perut karena kakak perempuan yang tak bisa dilihatnya secara langsung.
> 
> Piano yang sama, yang membuatnya mengingat luka masa kecil yang ingin dilupakannya.
> 
> Surat-surat yang dipenuhi rasa cinta. Kata-kata kakak perempuan yang terngiang.
> 
> [ _"…kau terlahir ke dunia ini, dengan cinta dari kedua orangtuamu…"_ ]***
> 
> Tidak ada lilitan di perut. Tidak ada rasa tidak enak di ujung tenggorokan. Yang ada hanya gumpalan di hati. Sesuatu yang membuat Gokudera duduk dan mulai memainkan piano.
> 
> Piano yang hanya ditemukannya kembali di masa depan.
> 
> Melodi yang memberinya kehangatan yang pernah dianggapnya hilang.
> 
> "Indah sekali."
> 
> Gokudera tersentak.
> 
> Sosok itu menyunggingkan senyum, terduduk tenang di kusen jendela. Pandangan dalam itu—Gokudera menelan kembali makian yang ingin dilontarkannya.
> 
> "Mainkan sekali lagi—"
> 
> Gokudera memandangi kembali tuts piano. Jari-jarinya bergetar karena sesuatu yang tidak dipahaminya. Dan Gokudera menyadari pandangan yang tertuju dari belakangnya. Sosok itu memandanginya.
> 
> Dengan pandangan _**itu**_.
> 
> "—untukku."
> 
> Apa sosok itu mengetahui degup yang mengacaukan konsentrasi Gokudera? Atau mungkin sosok itu benar-benar hanyut dalam permainan melodi Gokudera?
> 
> Sekantong penuh surat.
> 
> Untaian melodi. _Gokudera dicintai_ —itu kata kakak perempuannya. Gokudera… _apa?_ Ada yang dilupakannya—ingat-ingatlah?
> 
> Sekantong penuh surat.
> 
> _Surat-surat cinta_ —
> 
> _**Sandi** _ _._
> 
> Nada sumbang.
> 
> "Kenapa berhenti—"
> 
> Bangkit. Merogoh saku.
> 
> —tulisan dipenuhi arti _cinta_.
> 
> Gokudera tertegun. Sandi itu—
> 
> "—Gokudera?"
> 
> Yang terpantul di keping kehijauan Gokudera adalah _sosok itu_ , dan arti sandi di kertas yang nyaris dilupakannya.
> 
> — _ **cinta**_ _._
> 
> * * *

Pemantik sialan.

Gokudera tidak bisa menemukan apinya. Rokoknya mati.

Sialan.

Kertas di tangan diremas kembali. Gokudera menyibakkan helai peraknya yang menutupi dahi.

Sialan.

Umpatan yang tak putus digumamkan dalam hati sejak kembali menginjak masa yang seharusnya. Dalam perjalanan waktu, Gokudera merasakan _**sesuatu**_ menjalar semakin kuat dalam dirinya. Hanya sekilas, hanya sekilas namun pandangan mereka sempat bertaut.

Dalam lingkaran waktu, dengan kilat dari mata karamel itu, Gokudera tahu. Sosok itu juga merasakan hal yang _sama_.

Ingatan itu terbagi _**bersama**_.

Gokudera membenamkan nafasnya di sisi lengan. Aliran darahnya naik ke wajah, lagi. Kehangatan menyesakkan itu terasa lagi. Sosok itu tersenyum lagi, dalam pikiran Gokudera.

_**Sialan** _ _._

Batang rokok terlupakan di dekat kaki.

Pemantiknya tidak berfungsi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

Pintu kamar membuka.

"Hujannya deras sekali!" Sosok kebasahan menyelusupkan jari-jarinya ke helai hitam yang dipenuhi tetes air. Berjalan mendekati sosok yang tampak memalingkan wajah di sisi jendela yang membuka. "Gokudera—?"

Aroma _hujan_.

Gokudera benci—

"Hei—"

— _ **hujan**_.

Jemari basah menyentuh sudut wajah Gokudera.

"Jangan mengeringkan dirimu denganku—kau idiot!" Gokudera menepis tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya. Pupil kehijauan itu tidak memantulkan wajah sosok yang berdiri tegap, hanya memantulkan sepasang kaki panjang berbalut kain hitam yang basah.

Senyuman.

Gokudera merasakannya—bahkan ketika ia _**tidak**_ melihatnya.

Sosok itu berlutut, menyejajarkan pandangan dengan Gokudera yang tidak sempat merespon. Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar. Tapi segalanya cukup.

Senyum itu.

 _ **Pandangan itu**_ —

Sentuhan dingin di bibir. Gokudera merasakan aroma kuat hujan, bau segar, dan jemari dingin merayapi wajahnya. Nafasnya terkunci oleh nafas hujan. Sentuhan bibir itu sesungguhnya _panas_.

— _sialan_.

Nafas yang tersengal.

Gokudera menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, membuang pandangannya ke sisi lain.

"Kau merokok lagi?"

Gokudera membalas, "Bukan urusanmu."

Tawa tipis. "Merokok mengurangi umur, Gokudera. Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Oh, _diamlah_ —karena sesuatu membuncah di dalam hati Gokudera.

Sosok itu menggapai wajah Gokudera, memaksa pemilik keping hijau indah bertemu dengan keping karamel yang berkilat.

_Kenapa?_

Tanpa bersuara, sosok itu menyentuh tangan Gokudera yang masih menggenggam kertas kumal dengan sandi-sandi. Gokudera sedikit melawan—hanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak memaksamu menerjemahkan sandi ini—" sosok itu menyahut.

Gokudera ingin mengumpat, atau setidaknya memaki sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar—tertelan kembali.

Seringai kemenangan. "—karena aku bisa membacanya."

Gokudera membuka bibirnya, tapi tidak ada yang keluar.

Sosok itu tertawa pendek. "Hanya sandimu yang ini, sih."

Tentu saja. Karena ingatan itu terbagi. Seperti Gokudera, sosok itu membagi satu ingatan yang sama. Ingatan masa depan tentang satu sudut perasaan di kertas kumal. Gokudera tidak tahu apakah itu _ketidaksengajaan_ masa depan. Namun, semua terbagi ketika menginjakkan kaki kembali ke masa seharusnya.

Itu sandi _**mereka**_.

Mereka berdua membuatnya. Gokudera menerjemahkannya ke dalam sandi. Mereka mematri _maknanya_.

_**Berdua** _ _._

Sosok itu mendekatkan diri, membiarkan wajah beraroma dinginnya menyapa sisi telinga Gokudera yang tercekat. Gokudera merasakan sosok itu tersenyum

Inilah kenapa—

"Berhentilah melawan—"

—Gokudera membenci _**hujan**_.

"—Gokudera."

Karena ia sudah _**basah**_ , dan tidak bisa kering lagi.

_**Selamanya** _ _._

"Yamamoto—kau—sialan…" Gokudera mendesis pelan, sesaat sebelum sosok itu merantainya kembali dengan satu sentuhan di bibir.

Kertas kumal di tangan Gokudera terlupakan.

Seperti pemantik yang mati.

Segalanya adalah perangkap dari masa depan.

Hanya _**makna**_ yang bergema.

> _Hujan di bawah langit. Badai di bawah langit._
> 
> _Ketika badai, hujan berubah deras._
> 
> _Di bawah langit, hujan bersatu dengan badai._
> 
> _Dalam hujan, dalam badai, janji untuk percaya. Dalam hujan, dalam badai, janji untuk setia. Dalam hujan, dalam badai, janji untuk bersama._
> 
> _Hujan. Badai._
> 
> _Perasaan abadi._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum dirinya sendiri benar-benar menyadari, Gokudera Hayato sudah terperangkap. Dirinya, Sang Badai yang bergerak garang di bawah naungan langit, sudah terperangkap. Terperangkap dalam sosok Yamamoto Takeshi, Sang Hujan yang bergerak tenang di bawah naungan langit.

Terperangkap adalah _**terperangkap**_.

Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Karena Sang Badai terperangkap dalam Sang Hujan.

Karena _**Badai**_ dalam _**Hujan**_ adalah perangkap _**masa depan**_.

Dan itulah yang membuat segalanya berarti demikian.

**Author's Note:**

> *) diambil dari manga KHR Target 151 [Versus Gamma]  
> **) dialog diambil dari manga KHR Target 140 [Hideout], setting adegan setelahnya diambil dari modifikasi Target 141 [Byakuran]  
> ***) dialog diambil dari manga KHR Target 282 [Farewell, Future]


End file.
